


Falls Bits

by Snekatie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (of sort), Alternate Point of View, Arguments, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Confrontations, Crying, Dad Stan, Dogs, Emotions in general, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Hellhounds, Honorable character mentions: one gnome a hawktopus a single manotaur and the leprecorn, Just for that one chapter, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Werewolf McGucket, Werewolves, pig pov, specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekatie/pseuds/Snekatie
Summary: One shots ranging in length (and in aus) of some of the going-ons in Gravity Falls. What's in store? Why, the answer is familial bonding, fluff, beasts from hell, and more!Most Recent:Angel- Soos and Melody adopt a dog. It just proves to be a little more than they were expecting.(This is also a way for me to get back into writing after so long.)
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Tate McGucket, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Hey Dad- Accidental Dad Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally calling you boss dad?

"Hey dad, can you help me move these?"

"Sure, Soos."

Both of them froze at the exact same time as soon as they realised what exactly had just happened.

Now, it's not rare to accidentally call a teacher mom, or accidentally mix up names of your siblings, or children, (or pets- the number of times my mom has called me Daisy is horrendous), but this was a whole different story.

Soos didn't have a dad- not the way all the other kids in his classes growing up did. From the age of twelve he always knew he'd never see his father again. But over the years he's gotten closer with Stan, and later his little great niece and nephew. It was a given that he was an honorary part of the family- but calling Stan dad? Unthinkable.

But Stan had responded. Not even consciously, he did it purely automatically as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Of course, in his head, it probably was. And it was in Soos's head, too. But nobody had outwardly acknowledged it until now.

The others in the room- Ford and Wendy, at that moment- both saw exactly what had happened, but neither spoke up, curiosity (and excitement) about what might happen next far too strong.

Soos was the first one to snap out of it, and immediately started stammering out apologies. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pines, I just- I only meant-"

Stan was shaking his head, grabbing Soos's arm. You wouldn't notice unless you looked closely, or rather you would definitely notice even if you just glanced over him, but his eyes were tearing up. "It's fine, Soos, you can- can-" he was choking up now, and it was very obvious, despite him trying his hardest not to let it be shown. "You can call me dad."

It took a couple of moments for Soos to respond as his brain struggled to register what Stan had just said. You could almost _hear_ the windows error sound go off in his head.

"I- I mean it's a given at this point, right?" Stan said, slinging one arm around Soos's shoulders. "Everyone knows you're basically my own, you spend more time here than anywhere else!"

Soos finally seemed to recover and had a giant smile on his face. "Hehe, yeah."

Stan returned the smile and patted Soos's back. "Now let's get back to work," he said. "What was it you needed help with?"

The two fell back into their routine, but both Ford and Wendy could see the very apparent shift in their demeanor. Ford hummed, a contemplative look on his face. "Stanley never expressed too much interest in having children," he said, "but it looks like it happened anyways."

Wendy chuckled. "Well, I think he's got a soft spot for kids. He wouldn't let so many hang around the Shack if he didn't." She pulled out her phone and opened the messaging app. "Dipper and Mabel are gonna be ecstatic when they hear about this. Heh, I guess that makes Soos their cousin or something.”


	2. The McGucket Residence- Fiddauthor Bonding + Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family is back for the Summer, but with the Mystery Shack being occupied, they need a new place to stay, so Ford makes a visit to McGucket.

Ford rang the doorbell, and could hear the faint jingle from inside the house, as well as the whirring of mechanical workings from whatever modifications Fiddleford had added to the bell. Ford visited this place once before but he still feels quite inadequate next to the doors of the mansion. The house was huge. He had no idea how the Northwests could have been at all happy here. Now Fiddleford owns the place and Ford hears it's a much warmer, happier spot. He rents out rooms for cheap and he has many people coming and going at nearly all times of the day- humans and creatures alike.

It was Tate who opened the doors and he was already talking, as if he was tired of repeating this same thing for visitors. "No need to ring, you can come in anytime-" he faltered when he realised who was standing in front of him. "Oh, you're back. I'm guessin' you're here for my dad? Also, for future reference, Dr. Pines, you can just come right in."

"Right, of course," Ford replied. Tate stepped back and Ford walked into the house. Tate closed the door behind him and began to lead him to the main room. "Also, you know you can call me Ford, Tate."

"I know, it's just…"

"It's been a long time, I know."

Tate said nothing, and instead stopped by the entrance of a large room.

"You can wait here for dad," he said, motioning inside. The room held several couches and chairs, and a coffee table, a large tv screen, and several beanbags. There was a fireplace built into one wall but was currently unlit, and on the mantle were a whole lot of photo frames.

Around the room lounged a variety of the manor's other residents. A couple of gnomes lounged on the beanbags, watching some movie on the tv. A lone manotaur was dozing on a chair, and abandoned magazine on his lap. A couple of fairies flitted up by the ceiling, casting colorful light on everyone below. Wax Larry King's head sat on the coffee table with a bowl of M&M's beside him. The Multibear lay curled up and half asleep in the corner of the room. Ford was quite impressed with the lineup of creatures in here.

"Jeff, do you think you can get my dad?" The gnome frowned but nodded, standing up and jogging out of the room. Ford called a quick thank you to the small man before turning to examine the photographs above the fireplace.

In each one was Fiddleford with at least one other person, Tate mostly, but there were a couple of him with a variety of mythical creatures, a group photo of the twins' thirteenth birthday, and two that Ford noticed was with him.

One was from last year before he and Stan had left for the arctic, taken at the birthday party. Ford had been talking to Dan Corduroy- he hadn't seen the man in years and although he knew that he didn't remember him (Fiddleford and his Blind Eye had seen to that), it was still nice to catch up on what the lumberjack had been doing for the past thirty or so years. Fiddleford had unexpectedly leapt onto him and Ford had barely managed to catch him, but they had both gone tumbling to the ground. Mabel had managed to capture the moment. In the photo, Ford, looking shocked, was on the ground with both arms wrapped around Fiddleford, who had a huge grin on his face.

Ford had to smile once he saw the photo, but the next one just made him feel a bit sad. It was an old Polaroid from college. Fiddleford had taken it- it was a picture of him with his arm slung over Ford's shoulder. Ford had a book in front of him and a frustrated look, proving that this photo had been taken against his will. He wasn't sure when exactly this was taken, but it was amazing that Fiddleford had it still, especially after everything that had happened to him.

"Stan gave him that one, right before you two left," Tate explained from behind him. "He said he found it and a couple others when he was clearing out the Shack."

Ford nodded. He knew what Tate was talking about- he had been there helping when Stan had recovered a box of old photographs from the lab. He had given the box to Ford, but Ford wasn't aware that he had passed some to Fiddleford as well. He grabbed the frame and held it closer, examine it with a small smile. How long ago this had been. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gotten much better, you know," Tate told him. Ford tilted his head quizzically. "I mean, I know you've been callin' and sendin' your letters back and forth, and you saw him at New Years, but I thought you might want to hear from another source."

"Thank you, Tate," Ford said, smiling at the young man. Tate nodded but his face shifted into something much more serious.

"You're lucky he forgave you so easily. If it were me, I doubt I would have done the same," he said. "Now, I'm willin' to give you another chance, especially after all you've done to save the town, and I can tell you really do feel bad about what happened. But you better watch your back if anything goes wrong while you're here. You and your family are good at meddlin'- I've seen your folks get into a whole lotta dangerous situations in this town."

"Of course, Tate," Ford said. "I care about Fiddleford deeply. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever ended up hurting him again. He deserves the best in the world."

Tate gave him a small smile, lifting his hat slightly in a rare show of his eyes. "You better be the best in the world then, because he cares a lot about you, too." He pushed his hat back down and stepped back. "Seriously, though, keep an eye on those kids of yours. They're good at gettin' into trouble. They had a run-in with that island beast last summer, even though I warned them not to go."

Ford sighed, picking at the friendship bracelet on his wrist, a gift from Mabel. "That is true. Unfortunately, I can't always be there for them. But they lasted most of the summer on their own before I returned. I trust they can take care of themselves." He turned back towards the photos, eyes landing on the group photo at last year's party. Ford and Stan stood in the back with their arms around each others shoulders. "Plus, they've got Stan too. He's been keeping them closer, when he can. He's worried he might lose them again."

"I can tell you missed him," Tate said. "I only saw you once and twice before you two left, but I can tell you're much more content. And I've read some of your letters to dad- you guys seem to be having the time of your lives."

"Yeah, well, nothing is perfect," Ford replied. "There's still the nightmares, and Stan's memory lapses occasionally. A lot less often than before, though. And I keep hearing Bill's laughter in my head at times, but I can tune it out. Most of the time, at least. But it's so great to have Stan back, no matter what. Although, there is one thing that concerns me…"

"What is that?"

Ford glanced at the other occupants of the room. None of them seemed to be paying much attention to the pair, but he lowered his voice anyways. "A lot of the mystical beasts we've encountered seem almost… afraid of Stan, and they don't react the same way to me. It's as if they can sense something inside of him. And I don't like to think about what it might be."

"I'm sure it's fine, Dr. Pines. Besides, you've got some strong and smart people on your side. If anything happens to your brother, I don't doubt you'll be able to help him."

"Thank you, Tate."

Tate nodded. He sat on one of the empty couches and Ford moved to follow him, but then Jeff reentered with Fiddleford and he was back on his feet immediately. Ignoring the amused sound from Tate, he was by Fiddleford's side in the span of about half a second, wrapping his arms around the other man in a hug.

"Well if it ain't Stanford Pines," Fiddleford said. He pulled back and gave Ford a big grin that covered his whole face, and Ford was almost thrown off by how much the old man had changed since last year.

He bad definitely been a little different when Ford had seen him last in December. Then, he had had his beard trimmed and was wearing nicer clothes, and his face had filled out more. Now, nearly half a year later, he looked even better than before. He stood up straighter, he had gained weight, he seemed to be almost shining.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ford asked.

"Well, shucks, after thirty years, six months is nothin'. How's your adventurin' been?"

"As well as chasing after dangerous monsters can go. It's good to finally be with Stan again."

"That's good to hear!" Fiddleford replied. He turned to his son. "All good Tater? I'll take it from here."

Tate nodded and stood up. He gave his dad a quick pat on the arm as he left the room.

"Now, tell me why you're visitin' my shed today," Fiddleford said. "And have you got the others with you?"

"It's just me today, the others are lodged up at the Shack. That's why I'm here, actually," Ford said. "Soos and Melody are more than happy to let us stay there for the summer, but there's not nearly enough room for all of us. I was wondering if we can spend the summer here."

"Of course! You don't even hafta ask! I'm sure I've got four open rooms."

"Well, Dipper and Mabel will want to share, so make that three."

"Even better! Bring your folks right now and I can get 'em settled in."

"Thank you, Fiddleford."


	3. Smell of Family- Quick Pig POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Waddles thinks of his family.

Waddles hadn't been alive for terribly long when he was found by the girl. He'd spent that time on a farm. He was around other pigs, and sometimes humans, but he never really paid much attention. He didn't have much to pay attention to, then. Now he has a lot more to pay attention to. 

There’s the girl. She is the one who had taken him in. He remembers she had seemed very happy to be with him, and he felt very happy to be with her in turn. She cares for him. She gives him food and water, and sometimes jellybeans. And he cares for her. She’s like a beacon of warmth. When he first saw her, he felt nothing but goodness from her. Waddles can't stand being away from her. He had been, a couple times. Like when that big bird thing had taken him away, and the old man had to save him. Or when the girl had left for a while and that boy with the white hair came instead. She almost left him when she and the boy went on the bus, but then he ended up going with her to a whole new place. The girl feels like love.

Then there’s the boy. He looks a lot like the girl in some ways, but he smells like sweat, panic, and old paper instead of candy and love. He seems very stressed often, and he always carried that old book around. But Waddles knew the boy cares for him also, and for the girl. The boy had done something to help the girl the day she got him, but he wasn’t sure what, except it had something to do with that strange device, the bald man in grey, and that dark haired boy with the tall girl. The boy smells like anxiety but also a lot like kindness.

There's the old man. He seems a little hostile, and he smells like smoke, dust and something chemical, and like stress and exhaustion and also a lot of secrets, but also like love. Waddles knew he cares for the girl and the boy, and also a little for him. He seems to be head of all the people. Waddles can tell everyone likes him. Waddles knew something was strange about this man. For a while he had often disappeared behind the wall of snacks and came back smelling more like chemicals than before. This man is odd but seems very caring.

There is also the big guy, who radiates nothing but kindness and appreciation for others. He smells like motor oil and metal, and also pizza, too, so that was a plus. There was a point where something odd happened and it was like Waddles was in the big guy’s body, but he wasn’t sure what that was about. The big guy is super friendly and always scratches Waddles in that one spot he could never seem to reach, and sometimes he gives him little snacks.

There’s also the tall girl, who moves and talks calm but still smells of anxiety, along with wood shavings and the forest. She seems very close to the others but she wasn't around as much as the boy and girl and the big guy. Waddles likes her, though, because she seems very kind. She could tell the boy and girl likes her a lot, and she seems like she could do just about everything. She is very comforting to be around.

Lastly, there is the other old man, the one with the coat. He looks a lot like the first but seems different in many ways. The two didn’t seem to get along at first, Waddles saw them fighting a couple of times. But now they seem inseparable. The other old man also smells like old paper, but he also smelt like old blood and stress, and something strange and foreign. Now whenever Waddles sees him, those bad smells are replaced by the smell of salt water, fish, and a lot of happiness.

Waddles is real glad that the girl picked him up one day. He's very happy, and of all these people he sees each day, one thing stands out. All these people smell like family.


	4. Moon- Werewolf Fiddleford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family's discovery of a certain old man's lycanthropy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... longer than I meant it to be, but that's fine.  
> First bit takes place nearly immediately after Society of the Blind Eye, the second is only days away from Weirdmageddon, and the third is during Ford and Fiddleford's conversation post-weirdmageddon.

"Is that a wolf?"

Said wolf was currently rooting through their trash outside. It looked ragged and underfed, it's ribs prominent through its fur. Its fur was probably once light brown, but now most of it was grey or white, and its fur was falling off in some places, revealing just how old this wolf might be.

Upon hearing Stan's voice, the poor thing swiveled its head around to him and the kids, and suddenly it didn't matter how pathetic the canine looked. It's body language completely changed, tail straight and ears forward, whatever fur left on its back raising in aggression. It bared its teeth at the three, and even though it was definitely missing a few, that didn't make the remaining any less sharp.

"Oh boy. Kids, get inside." Stan immediately pulled on his brass knuckles, ready to punch the shit out of this thing if necessary.

"Aw, but it looks hungry," Mabel said.

"Wait, it looks familiar," Dipper said, squinting at the animal.

"Familiar? How many wolves have you run into?" 

The three slowly backed away from the wolf, but it was staring at them intently. Or, as well as it could stare at them, considering how its eyes were so unfocused.

Dipper suddenly realised why the wolf looked so familiar.

He remembered earlier that summer when he had asked Fiddleford McGucket about a scar the old man had on his shoulder- a bite mark. McGucket had just brushed his question off, saying that he couldn't recall, but he got bitten by animals all the time, and that it was likely from one of those incidents.

If Dipper is right… oh boy.

"Stan, I think that's McGucket!"

"Kid, what are you-" Stan was cut off when the wolf lunged at him, snarling. He shouted in surprise when he was knocked backwards. The wolf was way too scrawny, why the hell is it so strong?

"Don't get bitten! I think that's a werewolf!"

Oh man. Stan wasn't sure about how correct Dipper was, but he was not going to take that chance. Besides, werewolf or not, getting bitten by this thing wasn't on his itinerary. Even if it wasn't a werewolf, it probably had rabies or something.

He slammed his fist into the wolf's face, causing it to yelp and jump off him. He jumped to his feet and ran to the Shack, grabbing each kid on the way. He slammed and locked the door shut, and just in time, too. Half a second later there was a loud bang as the wolf slammed into the door.

Stan looked out the window, where the wolf was snarling and scratching at the door. The large mark where it had been punched was already healing over. Definitely not a normal wolf.

"What was it that hurts werewolves? Silver? I'm sure I've got some silver lying around somewhere…"

"Wait, we can't kill it!" Mabel shouted, immediately distressed. "If it's a werewolf that means it could be somebody from town!"

"Mabel, I think that's McGucket! Look at it! And remember that big bite mark he had?"

Mabel's eyes widened. "Grunkle Stan, you can't kill that wolf!"

"You're saying that wolf is McGucket." Stan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, what are we supposed to do with him, then?"

"We can't just leave him out there, he might get into town and bite someone," Dipper said.

"If he hasn't already," Stan replied. "How many werewolves do ya think are in town?"

"Soos thinks that the mailman is one," Mabel offered. She jumped back when McGucket slammed into the door, still snarling.

"You think he can stay distracted all night?" Stan asked, "'Cause I haven't got chains just lying around, kid."

"I have nets!" Dipper replied. "But I'll need some kind of muzzle, or else he might bite through it…"

"I think I've got that handled."

It wasn't too difficult to capture McGucket. The first step of the plan was to distract him- that was Mabel's job. She climbed onto the roof and called down to the angry wolf. "Hey there! I'm Mabel and I'm being distracting! And look what I've got!" She held up a paper bag, and grabbed a handful of its contents before chucking it off the roof. Hamburger meat. McGucket was on it in an instant, catching the meat out of the air. He sat down and stared up at Mabel, waiting for more.

As Mabel kept the wolf occupied, Dipper and Stan were carefully sneaking up on him. They had to rely on McGucket's poor hearing for this, but they weren't entirely sure if it would have translated over to his wolf form. It was a chance they just had to take. Stan was armed with several ropes, and his brass knuckles in case things got messy, while Dipper held his net.

Once they were close enough, Stan and Dipper nodded to each other, and Stan grabbed one of his ropes. He launched himself at the wolf, leaping onto his back and wrapping the rope around his muzzle. McGucket snarled and swirled his head around to try and bite at Stan, but Stan already got the rope circled around his snout several times. Realizing he wouldn't be able to bite the attacker, McGucket began to writhe and jump around to try to dislodge him from his back. Stan barely managed to tie the rope around the back of McGucket's head before he was thrown off.

Dipper took this moment to leap forward, casting the net over McGucket and drawing it tight. McGucket was growling at him, but with his muzzle tied shut, there wasn't much he could do. Stan, who was slightly bruised but otherwise unharmed, stepped forward and grabbed the net. "Thank god that's over. Now we lock him up somewhere until morning."

That somewhere ended up being the bathroom, along with some clean clothes, because the last thing the Pines family wanted was to wake up to a naked McGucket in the morning. He howled all night, keeping the residents of the household from getting much sleep, until, with sunrise, it ceased.

Stan knocked on the bathroom door. "McGucket? You good?" There was some shuffling followed by a thump.

"Howdy! I don't rightly know where I am! Are these clothes for me?"

"Yeah."

More shuffling, then the bathroom door opened, revealing a ragged-looking McGucket. Or, more ragged than usual, at least, with dark circles under his eyes. His donated clothes fit him poorly but they did their job. He froze when he saw Stan, eyebrows furrowing as if trying to place something, before he shook his head. "Well, howdy there! You think you can explain how I got so far from my shed?"

"Maybe if you do some explaining about how you're a werewolf."

"That's right, ain't it?" McGucket asked. While he sounded generally unapologetic, he did look a little sheepish. "Didn't realise it was a full moon last night."

"You're a werewolf and you don't keep track of the moon."

"I think I used to, once upon a time…" he trailed off, that same concentrated look on his face. "Guess I haven't recently. I ought to buy a calendar!"

"Yeah. Well, we found you digging through our trash last night. And you almost bit me." McGucket's eyes widened in panic at that.

"But I didn't, did I?"

"No, lucky for you. Also lucky for you, the kids recognized you and didn't let me hurt you. That's what all the net business was."

"The kids… Dipper and Mabel? Well I appreciate that. I didn't hurt them either, did I?"

Stan frowned at the old man. Stan doesn't see him around a whole lot, only ever at the lake, really. But something about him seemed a little different than the last time he'd seen him. While still quite a wacky man, he seemed a little more… put together?

"They're fine," he replied. "They should be down soon and Dipper might question you, since he's into all that spooky fantasy stuff."

"I'm not sure how many answers I'll have for him. I can't quite recall… I've been like this long as I can remember yet."

Stan glanced at the angry scar on McGucket’s shoulder. Despite looking pretty frightening, it was completely healed over, so it definitely wasn’t recent. 

“Well, get ready for as much explaining as you can do. C’mon, I’m making pancakes. Bet that’s a step up from garbage and raw hamburger.”

___

“Not this again,” Stan muttered, watching the wolf dig through the trash outside.

“What do you mean?” Ford asked.

“He did this last month, too. The kids made him some moon phase calendar but it doesn’t look like he’s been using it.”

“Moon phase? Stanley, is that a werewolf?”

“Yeah, it’s-” Stan cut himself off, remember who McGucket had been to Ford. The previous conversations about the old man’s current state had been painful, and now Stan had to tell Ford that his old partner is a werewolf, too? “Stanford, that’s Fiddleford Mcgucket.”

Ford didn’t answer right away, just stared at the wolf outside. “A werewolf…” He spun around and jabbed a finger into Stan’s chest. “Fiddleford is a werewolf, and you knew this, and you didn’t tell me?”

Stan stepped backwards, startled. “Woah! I only knew he was your partner like three days ago!”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me then!”

“It slipped my mind, okay? With all this paranormal junk happening all the time, it’s hardly the strangest thing I’ve had to deal with. Besides, I figured maybe you knew already! “ Stan pushed Ford’s hand away. “He didn’t remember when he got bit, and the scar looked old. It could’ve happened on one of your little excursions.”

Ford sighed, watching the pathetic-looking wolf as he scavenged through old food remains. “I have something that could help him, something I picked up in another dimension. I can’t give it to him now in his wolf form, but soon I’ll give it to him. It’s medicine, it will help calm him down during his transformations.” He turned away from Stan. “I’ll bring him back to the junkyard, you don’t have to worry about it.”

___

He held out the bottle to Fiddleford. "I got it in one of the alternate earth dimensions, one I call-" he faltered. He'd called that dimension the Better World Dimension for some time, but now he wasn't sure if it was the most fitting. After all, he never got to learn where Stan had gone after taking the journal. Alternate Fiddleford had never really mentioned his brother, so he assumed maybe their relationship in that dimension had never been repaired. "I called it the better world dimension. There, the understanding of mythical beasts is much greater. I acquired this medicine which keeps a werewolf aware during their transformation. You will still become a wolf, but you will be completely aware of yourself the whole time."

Fiddleford stared at the bottle for several seconds before his face broke out into a huge grin. “You’re givin’ this to me?” He asked, sounding astounded. He carefully took the bottle and examined the label. “Well I’ll be darned. This is far too kind.”

Ford chuckled gently. “I’ll feel that after everything, this is the least that I could do.” He dug out a small slip of paper from one of his many pockets. “And I have the recipe to make more, for when you run out.” He paused, eyes glancing to Fiddleford’s scar. “How did it happen?”

“It’s still a little fuzzy,” Fiddleford answered, carefully placing the bottle on the ground beside his chair. “I think I was out collecting scraps. It came outta nowhere- a big fluffy fella. I don’t think I realised what it was at first.” There was a short pause as he seemed to contemplate something. “Stanford?”

“Yes, Fiddleford?”

“I missed you.”

Ford had to try really hard to not let himself tear up. (He failed.) “I missed you too, Fidds.”


	5. Stanley?- Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford say some long overdue words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of God this isnt ship dont even think it

"Stanley?"

"Yeah, Sixer?"

"I love you."

Stan paused, glancing up at his brother. Ford wasn't even looking at him, and instead was thumbing through his notes. But something must have brought that up.

"You alright, Ford?"

"Am I not allowed to tell my brother than I love him?"

"I don't mind, but uh, any reason for it?"

Ford finally turned to look at Stan. "I suppose I've been feeling sentimental lately. Every moment makes me realize how much I missed you."

Stan coughed and turned his head to hide the fact that he was most definitely tearing up and probably only a couple of seconds away from sobbing. "Right. That's uh, that's awful sappy."

"Stan."

Stan stubbornly refused to look at Ford, in case he might start actually breaking down. "I can't believe this" He said. And he might have been able to hide the tears streaking down his face, but he definitely couldn't hide the waver in his voice.

"Stan, are you-"

"Ford, I'm gonna need you to stop. Give me a sec to just- I need to-" he made a choked sound and pushed his glasses up to his forehead in order to rub his eyes. "You can't just say stuff like that, Ford! Just- get over here."

Ford stood up from his chair and cautiously approached his brother. He moved to place a hand on his shoulder, but instead Stan stood up too, wrapping his arms around Ford and pulling him into a tight hug. Ford immediately returned it, giving a contented sigh.

"I missed you," Stan muttered. "Every day I worried about what would happen if I never got you black. I'm glad I never had to learn the answer to that." He pulled back. "And Ford?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

It became much more common for them after that. At anytime- in the middle of battling a monster, or just as they were about to drift off to bed, or when relaxing together on the deck. A simple exchange of words.

"Stanley?"

"Yeah, Sixer?"

"I love you."

"Ford?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	6. Weird- A second person experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your visit to Gravity Falls reveals a whole lot of weird.

Humans are used to weird. You see strange things each day. Maybe your cousin has a habit of collecting obscure instruments, and is currently in the process of teaching themselves the theremin. Perhaps your house keeps sinking and shifting every time the ground gets wet. Maybe your best friend purposely wears the ugliest clothes she can find. How about that one time you saw a raven steal the hat off of somebody's head?

But humans are only used to the normal weird. The kind that, while unexpected, is still expected. Everybody has their quirks, their unique interests and personalities that make them them. Old houses have all sorts of problems. Have you seen corvids? They'll steal anything that looks shiny enough.

But as soon as it comes to anything that's slightly otherworldly, you humans aren't used to it. You don't know how to react, and it scares the wits out of you, because it isn't so easy to explain away, like your everyday weird is.

It's safe to say that nobody expects anything like Gravity Falls.

You're on a roadtrip through the Pacific Northwest. How come, that's up to you. Maybe you're on your way through the state to visit family in California. Maybe Oregon is the only state keeping you from the ocean. Maybe the nearest accordion store is in Seattle and you've got to drive through a state or two to get there. Whatever your reason, you're driving through Oregon.

You see a couple bumper stickers advertising a spot called Gravity Falls, and decide that traffic has been on your side, you're good on time, so you decide to take a detour. It takes a while to find this small town, but you do happen upon it eventually.

When you first come upon the Shack. it seemed like your typical tourist trap destination, with obviously fake attractions made of stitched together taxidermy parts, and cheap looking merchandise with contradictorily exuberant prices.

The place is run by a very friendly young couple, which didn't seem to suit the tone of the place very well, but they are both such welcoming and kind individuals that you find it nearly impossible to find any fault in either of them.

Despite this, the whole operation is about what your expect. You get a tour of all the attractions and end up picking out a hat and a bumper sticker at the gift shop. It's when you're checking out your items do things start to get a little not normal. The small man (maybe a gnome) sitting on the counter that you thought had been some kind of wax figure… winked at you?

You glance up at the young girl of about sixteen who was working behind the counter, but she didn't seem to have noticed. Actually, she wasn't really paying attention to much of anything, being more focused on her magazine than the going-ons of the gift shop.

When you look back at the gnome, it's gone.

Moments like this keep happening during your brief visit to the town. Nothing terribly obvious, but small things that make you believe that something strange is most definitely going on here.

As you exit the shack, you feel something watching you, but a glance around the room shows that nobody seemed to be looking in your direction, until you notice a vague shape through the vent grille, giving you a very obviously feeling of unease. But then you blink and it's no longer there.

In the woods right outside of the Shack, you see something big moving in the darkness of the trees, but you don't quite catch what it is. You managed to make out the shape of what were maybe horns, but you couldn't think of any horned animal that walks on two legs like that.

When you stop at the local diner for a refuel before continuing to trip, it seems like your typical diner at first. You feast on biscuits and gravy with hash browns that aren't the best you've had, but certainly aren't the worst. As you glance out the window, you see… something fly by. It was definitely a bird, but you couldn't remember birds ever having tentacles.

You bring it up with your waitress, a young blond girl with clothes more expensive than a waitress job would dictate, but she just kind of shrugs and says something about how things are just weird in this town.

Sure. Weird is one way to put it.

But you're sure there's probably stronger words to describe the horrifying human-faced unicorn creature that was eating the garbage outside the diner than "weird."

And maybe there's a better description for the crew of pretty young men you saw fighting with a raccoon.

And there's far more emotion-invoking words to explain the fear you get when you hear a strange rattling noise behind you, but turn around to see nothing there.

But sure, weird works too.

As you drive away from the town and get a glimpse of what look like giant feet in the trees, you decide that there's many ways to describe Gravity Falls, but all of them can be summed up with "Weird."


	7. Angel- Soos and Melody With a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soos and Melody adopt a dog. It just proves to be a little more than they were expecting.

They get a dog. They didn't mean to. It was completely on accident. They were both outside doing a couple repairs to the outside of the shack (Soos had accidentally run the golf cart into one of the walls. Again.) when they heard some russling and found a big black dog rummaging through their garbage. It was terribly dirty and looked a bit underfed, but didn't seem to be injured or anything.

They took the dog to the vet for a good cleaning and a general checkup, and when it was discovered that the dog wasn't microchipped, they didn't hesitate to take her in.

She is quite the dog. She's huge, for one thing. When standing next to Soos, her back reaches about his hip, and Soos definitely isn't a short person. She is nearly completely black, with the exception of a little grey around her muzzle, revealing that she definitely isn't a young dog.

Melody names her Angel.

With the combination of her size and her large teeth and prominent muscles under her fur, she is quite an intimidating dog. Or, she's intimidating when she wants to be. But it's hard to feel threatened by even the scariest looking dog if the dog is playing the role of a rock on the middle of the floor, or pulling the goofiest face while on her back, asking for belly rubs, or staring at her owners with the cutest face she can conjure as she begs for the forbidden human food.

Angel, naturally, is a huge hit with tourists. After all, who doesn't like dogs? Even if you aren't much of a dog person, you have to admit that they're such sweet little animals.

She usually lays by the cash register or in the corner of the gift shop, but sometimes she follows around the crowds as they browse the shop, or spends the day at Soos' heels during his tours.

She gets a costume for the job, eventually. While Summerween shopping, Melody finds a pair of little white angel wings and decided it would be perfect for their girl. And this huge black dog with tiny, cheap white angel wings is quite a sight and makes her about ten times more endearing. It also helps dampen the intimidating-ness and make nervous people a little less nervous around her.

Of course, her personality doesn't reflect her appearance at all. She loves people and she loves to play and be pet. She will follow you around asking for attention all day. The most dangerous thing about her is that you might trip on her because she's following too close behind. She is the friendliest animal in the world and loves her masters so much. She's just a very good dog, and she proves it time and time again.

Once a young girl got lost from her mother by wandering off, and the whole staff went into a bit of a tizzy trying to track down the girl. Police were called and some locals more familiar with the woods were called in to try and help. In the end, the girl ended up finding her own way home, guided by a large black dog with angel wings strapped to her back.

Another time, there was a dragon infestation in the house. The dragons of Gravity Falls are small and relatively harmless; they hardly grow larger than a small pony and they can't breathe fire like their larger cousins. However, more than a few in one spot can definitely cause problems. A nest was disturbed on accident and when Soos and Melody were cornered by a couple angry dragons, the dog was the one who came to the rescue, jumping in and scaring the dragons away.

In short, Angel is a good girl. But also a little odd. Not the usual "I have a strange dog" odd, but rather the "something is weird about Gravity Falls" odd. It's not noticeable at first. Just the fact that she seems much more intelligent than most dogs. That she seems to be able to scare away pesky monsters with a single growl. Or the way she seems to blend perfectly into the shadows, as if she had never been there.

But these are easy to brush off. Some dogs are very intelligent. She's a large, scary, beast, any monster would be scared of her. She has such dark fur, being hard to see in the dark is expected.

However, it's a little hard to not notice when your dog accidentally lights curtains on fire, or paralyses a gnome just by looking into his eyes, or teleporting to her food bowl right before your eyes.

So, the couple knew their dog was not normal and also likely quite dangerous, but she was such a good girl. So they kept the dog. Of course they did, when she comes in handy for keeping zombies away, and she looks so cute in those little angel wings of her.

It wasn't until they mentioned her weird abilities to the Stan Twins did they realise what exactly they had brought into their home. A hellhound. A small and exceedingly friendly one, but a hellhound nonetheless. Even the best dogs make mistakes, and if your dog has supernatural Hell abilities, those mistakes can become dangerous.

But they can't just abandon a dog after taking her in.

And she has more uses than potential dangers.

She's a fantastic guard dog against the paranormal, perhaps even outperforming the unicorn spell, which was starting to fade after all the disasters that had struck the Shack and damaged the unicorn hair and other spell components.

And she's such a good girl.

And when each day Angel continues to successfully rescue her masters from dangerous situations and continues to prove to be a delightful addition to the household, they know there's no way in Hell they can get rid of her. They don't even have to discuss it. They keep the dog.

(Of course, if anyone asks, the reason Angel is a little strange is because she's a rescue. That's just how rescue dogs are.)


End file.
